Mama I'm a big girl now!
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Ms. Lestrange are about to find out just how grown up their baby girls are. does contain an O.C Don't like Don't read


_Don't contradict me!_

_Don't disobey me!_

_Don't even think about going to that audition!_

"You come back here this instant Hermione Granger!" Mrs. Granger yelled up after her daughter

"Amelia Jane Lestrange, don't you dare talk back to me!" Ms. Lestrange snapped at her 15 year old daughter. ; How dare that girl have the nerve to want to have a boyfriend, doesn't she know what teenage boys can do?! She just a baby! I was right to pull her out of Hogwarts to home school her. Bellatrix thought.

"There is no way you are going to that party Ginny Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head at the Idea of her baby girl at a party.

_Please?!_

_No!_

_MOTHER!_

Hermione didn't care if her parents didn't approve of Ron, she would see him, she wasn't a child any more.

Amelia leaned against the wall of her room, it hadn't changed since she was 10, and her mother wouldn't let her grow up. She growled in anger and threw her pillow across the room, ever since dad died mum was crazier than ever.

Ginny Weasley sat at the edge of her bed and sulked, the twins and Percy could have a job, Ron could make out with Hermione, but she couldn't go to a simple party!

_Stop!_

_Stop telling me what to do!_

Hermione barged down the stairs to confront her mother about Ron. Maybe if she showed a little backbone and stood up for herself her mother would see how mature she had become.

_Don't_

_Don't treat me like a child of two!_

; I'm not a little girl from a semi-normal two parent family anymore; Amelia thought bitterly. She had grown to be a strong young woman with no fantasies about the world, she knew what was out there, and she was tired of being treated like a two year old!

_No!_

_I know that you want what's best_

Ginny knew her mother wanted best for her, but she couldn't keep hiding her from the darkness in the world. Actually the shorted a leash Molly held on her the more she wanted to try new and wild things!

_Please!_

_But mother please!_

_Give it a rest!_

All three girls unknowingly were doing the exact same thing, finally standing up to their mums.

_Stop! Don't! No!_

_Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No!_

_Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No!_

_Please!_

"Ron is kind to me, He's always a gentleman, and he would never try to pressure me in to doing anything I wouldn't want to do or would go against my morals!" Hermione listed all the good traits about Ron.

"Mother you can't stop me from growing up forever!" Amelia Shouted, "Ever since dad died you have been suffocating me! I am fifteen now, I need to grow up and see the world, Not be cooped up because, God forbid, I might Break a freaking nail!"

"Mum, why can't I go to the party?" Ginny whined. "I won't do anything stupid; you raised me better than that." Mrs. Weasley sighed, "It's not what I'm afraid You'll do dear, It's what I'm afraid others will do, I mean what if there are drugs or something there?! You could become and addict and not even know it!"

_Mama I'm a big girl now!_

_Once upon a time when I was just a kid, you never let me do just what the older kids did! But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow,_

_ Cause Mama I'm a big girl now!_

"Mum" Ginny began, "you have got to give my friends more credit than that." Molly shook her head, "I don't what to hear another word about it. You're not going to that party and that's final" Ginny groaned, "you never let me do anything!" Molly rolled her eyes "Really now Ginny dear you're being ridiculous!"

_Once upon a time I used to play with toys, now I'd rather play around with teenage boys! So if I get a hickey, please don't, Have a cow!_

_Cause Mama I'm a big girl now!_

"Amelia, please!" Bellatrix said calmly, "I'm just doing what's best for you. You don't know what's out there." "Yes I do, Mother!" Amelia said, "You made sure I did, I'm not a little girl anymore, and you taught me how to defend myself! I don't want to grow up knowing only about the Dark Lords greatness! Didn't you ever want freedom?!"

Ma, I got to tell you that without a doubt, I get my best dancing lessons from you! You're the one who taught me how to "Twist and Shout"! Because you shout non-stop and you're so twisted too! OoOoOo

Hermione crossed her arms and stood her ground, "Mum you ALWAYS do this!" she sighed. "Do what?" Hermione got her hard-headedness from her mother so it was a battle of will. "You always judge something without getting to know it first! Ron is a good guy!" "Hermione last time I checked, Good guys don't get you lost in a chamber, never write to you, accuse you of setting Crookshanks on his rat, and ruin you first date!"

_Once I used to fidget cause I just sat home._

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore, I can't just be content sitting at home and reading or watching you do magic! I need to go out a make some friends, not just friends I see during the school year, the only people I see during the summer are you, dad, Ron, Harry, the twins, and Percy." "Don't be silly dear." Molly said "You have Hermione to." Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned. This was not going the way she planed.

_But now I'm just like Gidget, I've got to get to Rome!_

_So say, Arrivederci! Toodle-loo! And Ciao!_

_Cause Mama I'm a big girl now!_

Mrs. Granger Sighed desperately "John say something to you daughter!" "I'm not getting into this!"

Bellatrix groaned, a knock on the door interrupted their argument, "I'm not done with you." She said as she when to open the door. Severus Snape stood in the pouring rain, "Am I interrupting something?" "No actually you arrival is most opportune!" she dragged him in to the parlor when Amelia waited impatiently. "Amelia here thinks it's a good idea for her to have a boyfriend, Come on back me up here! Say something to your God Daughter! " Snape sighed "well Bella there's really no reason for her not to." "WHAT!? Surely you can't be serious! "Amelia smiled victoriously "Yes! Thank you Professor Snape!"

"Oh Arthur! Thank Goodness you're here!" Molly dragged her husband into the kitchen. "Well hello to you to Darling." "Arthur, will you please explain to your daughter why she can't go to that party." Arthur thought for a moment, "Well Darling I really can't see a reason for her not to go." Molly threw her hands up, "Well, a lot of good you are!"

_Stop! Don't! No!_

_Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No!_

_Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No!_

_Please!_

_Mama I'm a big girl now._

_Once upon a time I was a shy young thing_

_Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing!_

_But let me hit that stage, I wanna take my bow!_

_Cause mama, I'm a big girl now!_

"Mum, I'm not that shy little girl anymore." Ginny said gently. "I know dear, but you don't know what's out there. "

_Wo - oh - oh - oh - oh_

_Once upon a time I used to dress up 'ken'_

_But now that I'm a woman, I like bigger men_

_And I don't need a Barbie doll to show me how!_

_Cause Mama I'm a big girl know_

"I'll just leave you two to it then." And with that he rushed out like to furies themselves where on his heels. "Honey please, just listen to me, you're too young for this, maybe when you 17 you can…" Amelia cut her off, "You've been saying that since dad died! " "Your father wouldn't want you to do this!" She tried desperately. "Dads Not Here Mum!" she yelled, "I'm practically a woman now I need people, real people!

_Ma, you always taught me _  
_what was right from wrong _  
_And now I just wanna give it a try! _  
_Mama, I've been in the nest for far too long _  
_so please give a push and mama watch me fly!_

_Watch me fly!_

"Mum Please you got to trust me on this." Hermione reasoned. "I'm sure if you met him you would love him."

"Just please give me a change to be a teen!" Ginny cried "I don't want to be scared of screwing up, I WANT to screw up!

"I don't want to waste my life here!" Amelia yelled "I don't want to go through life never feeling anything but hate for the world like you! I want to feel lost once in a while, I want to take risks! I want to meet a guy, date him for about a week then split up, I want to feel rejection!"

_Someday I will meet a man _  
_You won't condemn!_

"I'm sure you would love Ron just as much as I do If you just listen to me for once!"

_And we will have some kids _  
_And you can torture them_

"Mum, I-if you let me date, I would finally meet the right man, we'll have some kids! Y-you've always wanted grandchildren didn't you Mother?" Amelia was clinging to straws at this point. Bella put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt dear" Amelia Laughed "Mum I'm a hormonal teenage girl, I am going to get hurt"

_But let me be a star _  
_Before I take that vow_

"I want to make my mark on the world mum, how am supposed to do it from my bedroom?" Ginny said softly.

_Mama, I'm a big girl now!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! N0! Please!_

"Come on mum let me grow up"

"Can I go mum?"

"I love him"


End file.
